For You Are My One And Only
by Caitlyn Campbell
Summary: It is a story of a girl who must face different challenges before finally being with the boy she really likes. The boy, on the other hand must choose from 2 girls who both has a special connection with him. Will he choose the right one?
1. No Matter What

Chapter 1

"No Matter What"

Inspired by the manga : Strobe Edge

Hokada Residence 8:30 A.M.

"Mom! Where are my clothes?" Shibuyi, with amber brown hair and dark green eyes with a silver glint said. "Wait, my dear. It's only 8:30 am", Shibuyi's mom, Mrs. Hokada replied. Shibuyi then hesitated, "B-but my classes start at 9:30". Mrs. Hokada then replied, "Correct! 1 hour more. " Shibuyi shrugged, sighed then said, "Ugh, Might as well use the computer first."

Hokkaido School for the Arts 9:15 A.M.

Shibuyi was lost in the corridors of the 2nd floor of his school. He started to panic until he saw a woman in the nearest corridor. He said to himself, "Oh, there's a teacher." He then asked the woman "Uhm, excuse me miss." "May I ask a question?" The woman answered, "Yes?" He then asked, "Uhm, where is Room 475?" She answered, "I don't know?" He then was shocked then asked the woman, "Aren't you a teacher?" The lady laughed then said, "No, I'm actually a…" Before the woman could continue, an unknown lady appeared out of nowhere and asked both of them, "What are you doing?" Shibuyi then answered bravely, "Oh, uhm, I'm looking for Room 475 miss." The lady then answered, "Oh, well I'm the teacher of that class." "Follow me!" The woman Shibuyi saw awhile ago then said, "W-wait for me!" Shibuyi then asked her, "You're Room 475 too?" The woman giggled the replied, "Yep!"

Room 475 9:30 A.M.

As soon as they got inside the room, the teacher greeted, "Good Morning Class!" Everybody then replied, "Good Morning Miss!" The teacher then finally said her name, "I am Miss Fushiyoko." "Simply call me Miss Yoko." The teacher then smiled. Miss Yoko, a teacher with walnut brown hair with light brown highlights, light brown eyes with a dark brown tint then said to her class, "Okay class, we have a foreign - exchange student." Everybody in the class then smiled. Miss Yoko then replied, "Please stand up Miss." The woman Shibuyi saw awhile ago giggled and stood up. Miss Yoko then asked her, "What's your name, dear?" The woman then replied, "I am Bonita from Switzerland." "Please call me Bonnie." Miss Yoko then replied, "Bonnie… what a cute name for cute miss." "Thank you!", Bonnie giggled as she curtsied. Miss Yoko then said to her, "Please sit in a vacant chair." Bonnie said as she looked around for a chair, "Uhm…." Miss Yoko then found a vacant chair for her and said, "There's a vacant chair near Shibuyi-kun." She giggled then answered, "Ok!" Shibuyi shrugged then blushed. He then said to himself, "Why is she supposed to be cute?" Bonnie giggled then said to him, "Hello, Shi-Bu-Yi-kun!" "How are you?" He blushed then replied, "uhhhhh…. hello!" Then he turned away from her. Bonnie giggled.

After School 1:30 P.M.

Bonnie ran to Shibuyi then said, "Shibuyi-kun, w-wait! He turned to her, blushed then said, "Huh, Oh hi Bonnie-chan!" Bonnie stuttered, "C-can I g-go with you?" "My house is near your house." He blushed then answered, "O-okay." Bonnie then asked him, "What course are you taking?" He replied, "Painting and Dramatics." She then replied joyously, "I'm taking dramatics too!" She then asked him, "Why take two?" He said in a sad voice, "Okaa-san." She then felt sorry for him then said, "Oh, I'm s-sorry I s-said that." He then smiled in a fake obvious smile then said, "Don't be, it's okay!" She then smiled then laughed and said, "You're faking!" He then laughed then replied, "Am not!" He then said to himself, "How'd she know?"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Personal Tour Guide

Chapter 2

"Personal Tour Guide"

Room 475 9:30 A.M.

It is another new day for the class of Room 475. Miss Yoko asked the class, "Okay class, who wants to volunteer?" A girl raised her hand and asked a question, "For what Miss Yoko?" She answered her, "I'll be only telling the volunteer only." Suddenly somebody raised his hand out of nowhere. It was Shibuyi Hokada. Miss Yoko the said to him, "Shibuyi-kun, please go outside." He then stood up and went outside. "I'll be back", Miss Yoko said with an evil glare. She then asked her students to read page 70 of their book before she went outside. Meanwhile, Shibuyi was talking to himself again, "Ugh, why'd I have to volunteer?" "Stupid hand", he grumbled to himself. Miss Yoko then went outside then said to him, "Shibuyi, I now appoint you…official tour guide of Bonnie!" Shibuyi was shocked when he replied, "WHAT?" She then asked him with her evil glare, "Why, is there anything wrong?" Shibuyi answered faintly, "N-nothing, Miss Yoko." She then answered, "Okay then, Bonnie-chan is waiting, you will end at 12:30 P.M." He then asked her, "Wait, where will I meet Bonnie?" Miss Yoko answered him, "The school grotto!" He then replied, "Okay!"

School Grotto 9:45 A.M.

Bonnie said to herself angrily, "Where is the tour guide Miss Yoko promised me?" Shibuyi then called out to her, "Bonnie-chan, are you here?" Bonnie suddenly said to herself, "I recognize this voice, it's…it's…Shibuyi-kun?" Shibuyi then found her. He then blushed then said to her, "Bonnie, I am your personal tour guide." Bonnie blushed then giggled and said, "Oh, really?" He then held her hand and said, "Yes, let's go." She blushed then giggled and said, "Oh, okay!"

Eventually…School Gardens 12:15 P.M.

He smiled then said to her, "Lastly, this is the school garden!" She was amazed. She then giggled then replied, "Wow, cool." He then smiled and laughed. She pouted then said, "Why are you laughing?" He then blushed and said, "N-nothing, you just look really beautiful." She also blushed then asked, "You really think so?" He then laughed then said, "No!" She then said, "Why you!" as she punched him in the head. He then replied, "Ouch!" She then said to him, "Loser!" while sticking her tongue at him when suddenly she saw something. He asked her, "Why are you staring at me like that?" She then responded, "Y-your face I-I m-mean head." He asked her, "What?" He then touched his head and asked, "Why is it wet?" She then answered stuttering, "I-it's b-b-bleeding!" He then asked her, "What?" He then saw his own blood and shouted, "Ahhhh, Blood!" He then fainted. She asked Shibuyi, who already fainted, "S-Shibuyi, a-are you o-o-okay?" A random kid then answered, "Bring him to the clinic now." She then answered, still stuttering, "O-oh r-right, w-where's the clinic a-again?" The random kid grinned then answered, "Good luck!" She then panicked while saying, "W-where?" But as she turned around, the clinic was right in front of her. She then shouted "Nurse, doc, anybody, h-help!" The nurse looked at the clinic door staring at Bonnie. She then asked the doctor, which was a woman, "Doc, what's that girl doing?" The doctor answered, "I don't know, better ignore her." "Okay", the nurse said as she continues to sweep the floor. Bonnie was still crying for help when she suddenly lost balance then fell. A girl with blonde wavy hair in pigtails with bright blue eyes with a silver tint caught her as Bonnie fainted.

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
